


Dick Grayson got dead

by Aludra



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aludra/pseuds/Aludra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written by Umbrellagolf.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dick Grayson got dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Umbrellagolf.tumblr.com


End file.
